Operation KUKI
by brambleclaw13
Summary: Abby and Hoagie are tired of Wally and Kuki's small flirting. So they decide to work together to make Wally jealous. But why is Kuki helping them? But when Ace gets involved, Wally's going to have to throw some punches. Rated T JUST IN CASE!
1. Chapter 1

**So when KND ended, I was all like, "REALLY MR. WARBURTON! YOU COULDN'T GIVE US A REAL KUKI X WALLY MOMENT?" So I'm writing this story (even though there were SOOOO many others) about a new mission called, Operation K.U.K.I.**

**K**ooks

**U**ses

**K**ND

**I**n unbelievable ways

(**I don't own KND, it belongs to Mr. Warburton)**

Chapter 1: Abby can't take it

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Abby had tried everything to block them out. Magazines, head phones, nothing. She growled as a girl with oversized green sweat shirt yelled at the small blond Aussie.

"Rainbow monkeys aren't stupid!" she yelled.

"Yes they are!"

Kuki's hair burst into flames along with her eyes. "NO THEY ARE NOT!"

The Aussie, known as Wally, backed away with a frightened look. "Oi! Yep you're right. Not stoopid at all" he managed to choke out.

Kuki's hair turned back to it's normal raven black along with her eyes turning back to their sweet violet color. "Yay!" she squealed and skipped back to her room behind a curtain. It was painted with a big Number 3 on it.

Wally rolled his eyes as soon as she was gone and plopped down on the couch. He used the remote to turn on the TV and watched.

Abby got up and walked over to her best friend, Hoagie. "Hey Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5 can't take it anymore!"

Hoagie looked at her with a weird look. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Hoagie. Plus, what are you talking about?"

Abby sighed. "They've liked each other since they were 7 and joined KND. We're 12 now! FIVE WHOLE YEARS OF SMALL BLUSHES AND HUGS! Abby can't take it!"

Hoagie put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Abby. Maybe we can help them"

Abby turned and looked at Hoagie in surprise. "What do ya mean?'

Hoagie blushed as he looked at her with those eyes. "W-What I'm saying is, remember when Wally got jealous of Ace when he pushed her on the swings that one day?" he asked.

Abby nodded. "Abby remembers. So?"

Hoagie smirked. "I think the key to getting them to confess, is to work with Numbuh 3"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "What nonsense are you speakin' of?" she asked. She took off he red hat to fix her ponytail that she now usually wore instead of a braid.

"What if we told Kuki that Numbuh 4 likes her, but then use her to make Wally so jealous he confesses?" explained Hoagie.

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell Wally so he'd confess?" asked Abby.

Hoagie chuckled and put his arm around Abby, making the girl blush. "Oh Abby, You should know I like to tinker with things"

Abby was silent.

"Tinker, get it? Fix things, make it more interesting"

Abby face palmed herself. "Five years and you still tell terrible jokes" she sighed.

Hoagie glared at her. "Whatever! Are you in or not?"

Abby smiled. "Oh yeah. Numbuh five is in" she said in a silky smooth voice.

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. And remember to...**

**RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR RR! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! sorry for dying out on you all. School popped up and I have to catch up with homework. Anyway, I'm back!**

**Wally: Yep. Great...**

**Me: What's wrong**

**Wally: You won't let me read your cruddy story!**

**Me: I can't let you see the plan! It'll ruin everything!**

**Kuki: Yeah! And remember, brambleclaw13 does not own KND! Only the plot.**

**Wally: Alright! I get it!**

Chapter 2: It begins

"Alright Numbuh 2. You and Kuki ready" Abby asked through her communicator.

"You owe me 20 bucks! This plan better make Wally jealous or I swear" Hoagie yelled over from where he hid behind a tree. He had paid a boy from their school to flirt with Kuki. Then Abby would bring Wally to the sight and WHAM! Misson complete!

Meanwhile, Kuki had been let in on the plan and knew how this should work. The boy was Dylan, a brown haired 12-year old with a backwards yellow cap, sweat pants and a bright white t-shirt. Kuki was suppose to respond to his flirting like giggling and smiling. The stuff that made Wally so nervous.

As the young japanese girl walked towards the boy, he gave her a flirtatious wink. Starting up a conversation with him about rainbow monkeys, Abby ran over to the house of Wally Beatles.

Giving a knock on the door, Abby tapped her foot on the ground waiting for the Aussie to answer. The door creaked open and the blond Austrailian stood and gave a smile. He wore a white t-shirt. It was strange for Abby not to see him wearing his orange sweatshirt. "Oh, hey Numbuh 5" he greeted. "What's up?"

Abby gave a grin and nodded. "Numbuh 5 was wonderin' if you wanna go get an ice cream at the corner?" That was where Kuki and Dylan were waiting.

"Oh yeah. Sure" replied Wally as he turned around to go grab the orange sweatshirt in the laundry room.

Before the door could close, Abby called to him "And don't be too long. Numbuh 3 is waiting there for us" She smiled to herself as she noticed him start running up the stairs quicker and the door slammed. "What he would do for that girl" sighed Numbuh 5 as she waited.

(Back with Numbuh 3)

Kuki made sure to smile and giggle when Dylan told a joke or winked. Where was Wally? She wanted her blond crush to come around the corner and blow a fuse.

"So Kuki. When is your friend going to get here? Hoagie's paying me 20 bucks to face up to this kid. I've heard he packs quite a punch" joked Dylan giving a friendly smile.

Kuki giggled at his humor. "He'll be here in alittle bit" she promised. That's when she heard a boy yell, "Hey!"

(With Wally)

Numbuh 4 was walking down the street with 5 dollars in his pocket. He couldn't wait to get a Yipper Bar, his favorite ice cream treat. "So Numbuh 5, what are you going to get?"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know. But she knows that Numbuh 3 is havin fun" she replied.

Wally blinked and looked towards where Abby was staring. His eyes widened as he saw Kuki talking with Dylan, a kid from school.

"That kid is goin down!" snarled Wally as he cracked his knuckles. "What? Are you jealous Numbuh 4?" teased Abby.

Wally blushed bright red. "Um-uh No! Th-That guy just-eh looks like trouble! And Kuki doesn't need some other guy to eh...um- oh forget it!" growled Wally as he started walking over to Kuki and Dylan.

"Hey!"

**Me: Wally and Kuki sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Wally: Shut up! Just tell em to RR already!**

**Me: RR guys!**


End file.
